


Ark, a new world.

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: Tiki wakes up on a sandy white beach with no memory of her past life, besides her name. Can Tiki survive the treacherous island, trust the inhabitants, tame the dinosaurs, and find out the islands secrets?
Kudos: 1





	Ark, a new world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun! I've been wanted to make my own Ark fanfiction.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Tiki groans as her eyes blink open. The sun shines hot and bright, making Tiki wince before shielding her eyes. Shaking her head to try and rid the haziness, Tiki finally allows herself to look around. Creamy white sand lines the horizon, while a luscious green forest shadows the shore. The smell of salt makes into her nose, while a calm breeze grazes her skin.

Confused, Tiki stands up, brushing the sand off of her thighs before noticing a diamond shaped stone embedded into her left wrist. The skin around the stone was red and slightly itchy. Tilting her in in confusion, she gently touches the stone, gasping as a large holographic screen floated in front of her.

The hologram in front of her had three sections. To the left of the hologram, Tiki could see the words Inventory and crafting. Under that was the word search, and under that were boxes. In the middle of the hologram, Tiki could see stats, her health, stamina, food, things like that. Above her she could see the words Human, level one, day one, along with the time and temperature and such. To the right she could see, well, her. She had shaved brown hair, and wore cloth underwear.

Looking back to the inventory and crafting, she reaches out and hesitantly touches the crafting section, watching as that part of the hologram changes. Now it shows what looks like a pick axe and a torch. She tries touching one of them, watching as some information comes up. Engram, stone pick. It looks like she needed stone, thatch and wood for that.

Shrugging to herself, she touches the stone her wrist, watching as the hologram disappears. Looking around, she walks forward, collecting stones off of the sand, watching in confusion as they disappear. Remembering that she needs Thatch and wood, she walks up to a tree, once again feeling confused when the thatch and wood disappear, just like the stones.

Stepping back, she touches the stone on her wrist, watching as the hologram floats in front of her once again. Going into the crafting section, she smiles when she sees that the pickaxe was now lit up. Double tapping it, she sighs in relief when it works. She had a pickaxe now! Now just how to equip it?

Going back into the inventory section, she sees that pickaxe and double taps it again, watching as it disappears. Face heating up, she feels her self start to panic, wishing that the stupid pickaxe would just appear. Sighing, Tiki gasps when something suddenly appears in her hand. Holing it up, her eyes widen at the sight of the pickaxe. Grinning, she wills the pickaxe away, watching as it disappears. Thinking of the pickaxe, she almost yells in excitement when it appears in her hand again.

Sighing in relief, Tiki goes to step forward, jumping slightly at the sound of music. Touching the stone in her wrist, she can see on the middle of the hologram that she can now level up. Shrugging to herself, she levels up her weight, stamina and speed. She was now level six, and was able to unlock some engrams.

She looks at the different engrams, choosing to unlock the campfire, stone hatchet, spear, cloth pants, thatch foundation, sleeping bag, thatch wall, ceiling and doorframe, wooden box, cloth boots, and cloth shirt.

Time to start her adventure.


End file.
